Your Last Chance
by Amberbydreams
Summary: StarClan has sensed danger in the future. In their last attempt to save themselves, they have reincarnated four cats from the Dark Forest. What will these cats do in their new life? Takes place just after Sunrise


Your Last Chance.

Prolouge:

A dark she-cat slowly raised her head, ears still pinned back. "What happened?"

A voice came from above. "You just died." Gracefully stepping, the she-cat of StarClan walked to the recently deceased female.

"Where are you sending me?" the dark she-cat asked, a malicious hint entering her words.

"Why do you ask such things?" The cat from StarClan was slender, a beautiful tortoiseshell.

The dark she-cat smiled sarcastically. "Do you need to ask? I'm a murderer, and I just abandoned my clan. There's no way your mercy will bring me to StarClan."

The tortoiseshell bowed her head, wordless. But above, another voice sounded. "That _is _true, young one." A blue she-cat, with a commanding presence that more than hinted at influence above, slowly padded down the trail to the two others. "Leave the misfortune for me to tell, Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf dipped her head gracefully, smiling shyly. "As you wish, Bluestar."

The dark she-cat flattened her ears impatiently. "Get on with it!"

"Oh?" Bluestar jerked her head to the she-cat. "So quick to meet your fate? Then I suppose you should hear it."

Bluestar twitched her tail, and for a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but then four voices sounded from Starclan.

"Do we have to do this?"

"It's for the best, they deserve a second chance."

The first two of the four stepped down, a small, bitter black she-cat storming in front of a magnificent orange tom.

Another she-cat appeared, talking to her counterpart, a silver tom. "A couple of those certainly _don't _deserve this."

The tom shook his head at the wiry she-cat. "But those who don't deserve it are far too dangerous to remain where they are, Wind."

Shadow, the black she-cat, scoffed at this comment. "Do you suppose, River, that they would be any less dangerous where we're going to put them?"

Thunder chuckled. "I'm surprised you admit that more then one of them are truly threats to StarClan's power."

Wind shook her head. "I'm most worried about the one that has been danger for so long. The other to which you refer can certainly be tamed. He was not so wild to begin with."

Shadow shook her head, spitting. "None of them were so wild at _birth, _naturally. There's still no going back. One day, they'll realize what's happening and exploit their situation."

"This could go well, you know." Thunder put in.

Wind and Shadow glared at Thunder in unison. "Not likely."

River shook his great head. "It has already been decided. Let's just get this over with."

They all agreed, while the dark she-cat watched in indignation. "What is going on?"

Spottedleaf opened her mouth to explain, but Bluestar interrupted. "It's better you not know. The longer this takes, the more risky it becomes."

Everyone quieted down, and the four ancient spirits seemed to be concentrating. The dark she-cat glared at them, crouching at the ground.

Shadow opened her eyes into narrow slits. "I have found the first. Come." She beckoned to Spottedleaf.

Bluestar hesitated. "Is it wise to tackle our worst challenge with such small force?"

Shadow glared at her. "I know the tom's weak spots. Do not doubt, Spottedleaf is the right one to fetch him."

As they left, Wind opened her eyes. "He is right behind the first target, as usual. Come." Bluestar followed the spirit.

Thunder left wordlessly, searching out the third.

River was left sitting by the she-cat. She crouched, he fur completely bristled, wordless. In her own world.

In what was truly only a few moments, the cats of StarClan came back, three hissing toms in their wake. The dark she-cat's eyes widened as she recognized each cat, two from legend, and one from her recent memories. Suddenly she broke her sulken silence. "Why is _he _here?" she spat, lunging at the third tom. River was not quite swift enough to keep her from a single attack. She landed on top of the gray tom, lashing her claws across his face. Then Thunder grabbed the dark she-cat by her scruff and dragged her off.

The tom flinched away from them. "What is _that _piece of dung doing here?" his eyes narrowed, but he kept backwards, crouching in shadow.

"Who in StarClan's unholy name are these two idiots?" The tom escorted by Shadow hissed, unsheathing sharp claws. His brown tabby pelt prickling along his spine.

No one answered, and the last tom said nothing. He held his head low, and his gray tabby pelt was unkempt.

Shadow hissed at all the struggling criminals. "It is time. Rest." Her voice cut like a knife through all the commotion. "It is time for you, four condemned cats of the clans, to have a second chance."

Last Chance

A/N:

So… A really short prologue to one of my two new full-length stories! To any of My Sunrise to a Cruel Season readers, that fic is still my priority, this and the Book of Moons are secondary until I finish StaCS.

I'm actually really excited to start this fic, the idea came to me randomly, and I really like it. The plot isn't fully planned, but I'll take what I have and run with it, that's usually worked for my fanfiction.

So… Basically, the point of the first chapters (I'm not sure how many…) is to figure out who our three toms and one she-cat are. I think, considering the time scheme (pretty much immediately after Sunrise), and the descriptions so far, it's pretty obvious, bit then again, I've known about them for months…

So, in case you've found this first chapter a bit hard to follow; Good! I was hoping that it was a bit overwhelming and under-explained.

In case you missed exactly what this second-chance is, our four cats from the Place of No Stars (our main characters) are being reincarnated. Go them.

Please R&R! And if you have a guess for who the four are, please guess in your review, and tell me if you want me to tell you if you're right or not. Just don't spread the word to every reader, let them figure it out on their own.

First chapter soon, I promise!


End file.
